


梦境【翼漂翼】

by Atomicweight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: 又名    来自火种源井底的旅人无法说话
Relationships: 漂翼 - Relationship, 翼漂 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	梦境【翼漂翼】

**Author's Note:**

> 原著背景

漂移觉得自己好像很久没有回到这里了，通透的落地窗折射着人造的天光，装饰性的白色飘纱随着风洞的波纹而律动着。飞翼坐在充电床的边沿把玩着一块小石头，像是骨质结构的晶石泛着陶色的光泽。

漂移还记得自己从那个形状不规则的有机体触手般的突刺物里接过这个石头的画面。从翻译程序解析的语言里，漂移艰难的理解了这是这个种族表达感谢的一种方式，这里的住民们坚信这些玉白的石头里装载着它们神明的旨意和这个星球的灵魂。

而飞翼只是翻动着手里的石头，长年握剑的手指摩挲着不平的表面。他侧身坐着，锐利的机体边缘在这柔和的光芒笼罩下模糊不清。

漂移感觉自己好像已经很久没有和飞翼说上话了，流浪的生活总是狼狈而又不堪。他好像又回到了战前那些饥一顿饱一顿，风餐露宿的日子。不同的是，这次漂移的内心再也没有燃起那些无名的怒火或被淹没于灭顶的绝望。即使身处不知能量何时会耗尽的旅途中，漂移依旧感到安心。因为他心里的圣城始终愿意为他敞开怀抱。

自从这次旅程的开始他好像就再也没有回去过。按理来说，在护送完那些被商人奴役的生命体回到他们的诞生之所后漂移就该回来了。他一时间想不起为什么不愿结束这次旅途的原因，但他好像也只是没有目的地在四处兜兜转转，却始终不愿驶回那个承载了他生命全部意义的港湾。

飞翼还在认真的看着那块石头，就如往常一样。在曾经的闲聊中，漂移从别的骑士们口中得知飞翼曾经是旧水晶城地质学院的毕业生，当初新水晶城的选址也是飞翼和几个同行的学者一起探讨而得出的结果。这个喷气飞机总是热衷于收集各种各样的石头，彩色的，透明的，晶状的，摆的家里到处是。他还曾送过漂移一块蓝色的宝石，透过光能看见中间仿佛火焰摇曳般的纹路。而它至今还躺在漂移胸腔下方储物空间的深处。

漂移还在陆陆续续说着些旅程中的见闻，那些未被录入图鉴的智慧种族或是笼罩着浓厚气体的瑰丽星球。再或是他接过的那些迫于生计的单子，通常都是些星际商人的护送委托。对于那些商客来说，同行的旅途中多一个能打能骑的保镖总是多一分保障。

在这场单方面的倾述中，飞翼只是零星的比划了几个手势，示意他在听或是继续说。他始终维持着这个姿势，背光的位置使得漂移无法看清他的表情，整个机身仿佛要融化于这寂静而又沁凉的空气当中。

仿佛想要强压下火种里涌出的强烈不安感，漂移又磕磕绊绊的说了些话，有些甚至自己都无法理清其间的逻辑，而飞翼还是没有回过头来看他。放在这个恪守礼节的骑士身上几乎是不可思议的景象。

飞翼总是认真的注视着他，无论何时何地，不管何事何物，而这目光总能刺的漂移浑身发颤。这架飞机总是认真的望着他，仿佛漂移的每一个动作每一句话语都如此重要。那些没有得到过的温暖，陪伴，爱语，那些令人生恶的诅咒，哭泣，绝望在这温暖的目光中都如冰雪般消融。

“所以，嗯，你最近过的如何？”，在掏空处理器中最后一句能说的话后，漂移只能向飞翼抛出了这个日常的不能在日常的问题，寄希望于飞翼能接过这场谈话的接力棒。飞翼总是两人间更加体贴细致的那一个，总会不露声色的引导着对话，尽可能的不给漂移带来尴尬或是不快。

而飞翼始终不动声色的保持着那个姿势坐着。

漂移十分喜爱飞翼的侧颜，温柔的光学镜下是挺毅的鼻梁，再之下的嘴唇柔软而又甜蜜。漂移总喜欢一遍又一遍的用手指划过飞翼面甲的拼接线，期待着洁白的骑士由于承受不住的瘙痒而讨饶着亲吻他的掌心。

飞翼好像张嘴说了些什么，侧位的嘴唇张张合合让漂移无法辨识话语的形状。漂移慌张的想要向前移动脚步，想要凑的更近些去倾听爱人的低语。而随着他的移动，周围的景色却如瞬步入三昧的幻象。那些夜风中的接吻，那些训练场上的搏斗，点点滴滴的回忆连成海洋。眼前的飞翼仿佛要融入光芒般刺目而不可视，而他依旧没有等到飞翼的回复。

他在恍惚中好像看到飞翼转过了头，那双璀璨的光学镜又仿佛明灭而不可见。他张嘴说了些什么，但没有声音传入漂移的接收器中。 身旁闪烁着纷繁的色泽，而此身又仿佛置入真空的宇宙般寂静而冰冷。处理器中火种的搏动声整耳欲聋。

他仿佛看到了一张一望无际的画布，五颜六色的颜料像是被随意的挥洒在了上面。那些叫不上名称的颜色连成了未曾知晓的形状。而他看到了一片银蓝，从崎岖的一头狰狞的生长，然后在某一段路上遇上了一汪浅金，相融后豁然变得温和而又宽阔，向地界的深处不断蔓延。

而那抹浅金就停留在了漂移的脚下，闪烁着柔和的光，让人忍不住想要伸手触摸。

他好像听见穿梭机的蜂鸣声，冷兵器交接的回响，有机体的声道里传出了气泡破碎的声音。在这嘈杂交错的音轨中，他依旧没有等到飞翼的回复。

飞翼冲他笑了笑，但他好像是第一次见到飞翼这么笑。不再是自信的，温和的，坚定的笑容。而是充满了无奈与落寞。他张了张嘴，最终没再说话。

飞翼举起了手，比出了个漂移曾见过无数次的手势。骑士们总是习惯的向对方比划这个手势来表达感谢或是道别，在新水晶城的那些清晨那些夜晚，那些漂移紧握着飞翼的手的时候，飞翼总是比出这个手势。而这次又仿佛却不同于以往。

*我爱你。*

*保重。*


End file.
